Yumi Sake
---- Personality When it comes to having a lack of manners, no one is nearly as bad as Yumi. She's foul, using every word in the book and rude beyond belief. Yumi is not afraid to tell it like is, she speaks honestly and openly with an utter sense of superiority. At least with her around it'll never be a dull moment. Yumi isn't afraid of confronting people with the truth, even if it hurts them. Many agree that Yumi's heart is colder then ice. When Yumi hurts someone she never apologizes and claims they either deserved it or are just being babies. This shows her great level of immaturity and also some of her rather sadistic nature. Unless provoked Yumi will not cause an individual physical harm, but it should be clear that if needed to Yumi will pound a person senseless. To Yumi Violence seems to always be the answer to her Problems. When it comes to wearing a sweet smile, Yumi can fake it like the best of them, she is able to have a normal good old time with friends and others without starting something. However this can switch at any moment without warning. She could be calm one second and then be in a fit of rage the next. Yumi is the type thats considered a Ticking Time Bomb. No one really knows what triggers her fits but when their triggered it's time to run, because like a cat she claws bites and mauls her targets till they stop moving. Even though she loves to cause trouble, Yumi can be normally found with a care-free disposition and a strong confident aura surrounding her, which by nature gives others strength and confidence, even though she doesn't mean or want to. Determination and a strong will come naturally for Kenshiki. Quitting for her is never an option and when someone tells her she can can't do something, then Yumi gets real edgy and will do everything in her power to prove them wrong. If it's one thing, Harlow loves to be right and hates to be wrong. To her quitting is losing and even more so she completely hates to lose. This side of her especially shines when she's working in the lab or on the battle field. Yumi will not allow anything to beat her. Yumi can be considered one of the more curious types. She's always looking to solve puzzles and uncover mysteries, and unrivaled she often can fulfill these. Often she's considered to be annoying as she asks a lot of questions and always expects an answer. A side note, even if she knows the answer she will ask anyways. She isn't clear as to why she feels the compulsion to ask so many questions, especially ones she already knows the answers to she just does. It's a compulsion of some sort. The odd thing about this trait is that during battle she is found still asking questions, and seeking answers from her opponents. Often she gets extremely angry when others do not answer her back, this is more along the lines of enemies rather then comrades. When an opponent does not answer her she gets really upset and angry and this forces something in her to lash out. By lash out it is meant that she takes the battle seriously and holds nothing back. She will not stop until there is a large pool of red mess everywhere until she is satisfied. The trouble is however that Yumi more then often rambles and speaks a lot of nonsense, confusing others. This is believed to be the cause of her working her brain far to much that all her thoughts jumble together and this is the only way to put them all into focus. Yumi does not take notice of her rambling and will deny ever doing so when confronted about it. When confronted she does get angry and again will lash out, but more then likely only beat the person up rather then try to kill them. Yumi has a high level of intelligence and possesses and Eidetic Memory, meaning she has the ability to perfectly recall something she's seen or learned with extreme precision and in abundant volume. In short she never forgets and often uses this to annoy others as she uses this skill of hers to bring up painful pasts/memories about past failures and expose every fault they have. This kind of thing has proven to be a real nick in the road during battle, however for Yumi this is all to great. With her memory she can complete study a person with utmost perfection and use this knowledge against them. She is famous for being one of the best strategic fighters alive. Because of her memory Yumi is a quick study as is capable of reading a complete complex text by only skimming it over and then perfectly retell what was written. The downside to this however is that Yumi is prone to sever headaches and becomes easily distracted. The lighter side however is that this kind of skill allows her to excel in Eiseijutsu/Medical Ninjutsu. To sum it up Yumi holds a level of intelligence that equally if not rivals the Nara Clan of Konohagakure. However Yumi does not look very intelligent at first because she's always got a confused look on her face or a ditsy smile that makes the world look innocent. This can cause others to misjudge and doubt her abilities. People tend to not take her seriously and underestimate her. But in the end thats their choice and their mistakes. It is not known if Yumi does this on purpose for the sheer pleasure of seeing others suffer or if she gets some sort of satisfaction out of whatever comes from her acting like this all thats known is that this is how she always seems to look. Her actions also sometimes correspond with the way she looks as when she carries her ditsy smile she acts kind and polite and the same when she has that confused look, but she easily can shift from that sweet innocence to a real monster who wants nothing more then to rip and destroy the minds and bodies of whoever crosses her path. Yumi may possibly be a borderline psychopath. One thing is for certain Yumi is a strange character. ---- Appearance Yumi has black hair with highlights with the colors varies, eyes changes color as well, and black eye shadow. Yumi's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked anger when Soulu Uchiha performed a technique that would debilitate him. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning White (白, haku). She also wore orange nail polish. Under her Akatsuki cloak, she donned a scanty robe, with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of tight blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization’s standard color scheme. As a child, Yumi was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. When living with Dobery, she was seen wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her weapons. When Yumi, to join the Akatsuki, Yumi wore a black cloak with purple stockings and high heels, as well as a mid section guard similar to that of Samurai and an Ame headband, that being the only time period Yumi's been seen wearing one. ---- History Born in the Village of Core, A child granted as third born. Yumi was her name, Yumi Sake. Born under shinobi parents and shinobi siblings, Yumi's path was more then certain, she would grow to become a great Shinobi... Or at least a Shinobi. As mentioned Yumi was the third born, she had two older siblings. The oldest was her brother Yoshiro who was 7 years older then Yumi and a younger sister, Ann Yin who was only a baby. All members were known as skilled ninjas all containing excellent Chakra Control. However Yumi was the only one who had the skills to become a Medical Ninja. Growing up was trailing, Yumi being placed under the pressure of her parents to become another skilled ninja who could carry on the family line, but Yumi was not interested. She would have rather spent time reading in the Library then train in the fields. From a young age Yumi's intelligence was known. As a baby she would learn and pick up words and numbers with ease, and unlike most her age she always remembered them, never requiring a repeat. As she got older it became more and more apparent this she was anything but ordinary. Concerned her parents took her to the hospital where it was discovered after much testing that Yumi acquired a unique trait an Eidetic Memory. This meant she could retain and recall information with perfection. It was because of this memory of hers that she excelled in schooling and her studies. Despite always trying to avoid training with her parents when she did Yumi trained hard and so her mind was not the only developing strength. At the age of 5 Yumi was accepted into the Academy as a prodigy, but being the youngest she often got stares of rejection and those immature bullies. Yumi spent a lot of time alone and by herself in isolation as she was quickly deemed a freak. This did discourage Yumi from wanting to go to school everyday but because her parents she had no choice. Her parents would not hear her warnings about the bullying and only gave her the excuses of "Your a Sake!" "A Ninja Doesn't Run Away!" "Do You Want To Disappoint Us!" Which after a while of arguing become the words of a broken record. And so everyday of every week Yumi went to the Academy, alone and in fear. And that fear would soon rise and soon shape Yumi into who she would become. Thinking of it as a prank a couple of the older Academy students though it would be funny to pull one over her. It was three students who were only three years older then her, the same age as her sister who had already graduated the Academy and was on her way to joining her first team. The kids playing the prank were named, Vance Yin, Naomi Yin and Zan Uchiha. Naomi being the only female thought she'd have an easier time getting on Yumi 's good side by pretending to want to be friends. Yumi eager for acceptance never hesitated to take her on as a friend, her first friend. For hours the two talked and played, until school ended and everyone began to pack up in order to leave home. Naomi then invited Yumi to go to explore the woods, she not comfortable accepted anyways. The small child wanted to stay friends with Naomi and thought if she didn't go along that Naomi would get mad and then Yumi would be alone once more. Following Naomi into the woods Yumi began to get that tingle in her gut telling her this was a bad idea, and her gut feeling only grew when Naomi brought Yumi saw a run down building in the middle of nowhere. Turning around Naomi told her to go with her to check it out, like an adventure, and Yumi agreed. As the child walked into the house she began to hear the echo of laughter and quickly learned she was tricked when the two boys ambushed her. The two boys stuck little Yumi into a small steel cage and then threw the small cage into a closet. Yumi scared, yelled for them to stop but the children only laughed and as a last strike on her closed the closet door leaving the child alone in the dark. Yumi terrified yelled and screamed frantically. Desperate to escape her prison. The three bullies stood outside the door laughing at Yumi's desperation completely enjoying her pain and suffering. Inside the cage Yumi fought and fought managing to break two bars off. Adrenaline really did make the weak strong. And then finally after minutes which felt like hours Yumi stopped. There was no sound no movement no nothing... And for minutes it stayed as such. The three outside wondered and finally decided to open the cloes to see what had happened. Once Zan had opened the door something non of them expected happened. A small silver pole stretched out from the cage and stabbed the young boy. The boys neck had been pierced by the pole and killed him instantly. As the boy fell the cage opened allowing Yumi to exit. The other two paralyzed in both shock and fear watched as the blood drained from their friend, watched as his body lay limp watched the pole in his neck and wondered what went wrong. The two had pushed Yumi too far, and she finally snapped. Within her palm she held another small pole which was once part of the cage she had been locked in. Yumi rather then scared had a sadistic smile and a look in her eyes of both revenge and excitement, as if their death was bring her joy... And in all honesty it was. Before the other two could snap into reality the second boy Vance suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and before he could look he felt it again and again. With the pole she began stabbing him continuously in his gut. The boy finally able to look down after five stabs saw what had happened to him and slowly he feel to his death. The girl, the one who had tricked Yumi from the beginning was now standing alone in complete and utter shock. But before Yumi could get to her Naomi had taken off out of the building trying to run home to safety. But the little ninja was close behind her. Yumi had had much training since she was born and her skills were far beyond that of the other three, but they seemed to really shine now that she had snapped. Using her small frame to gain speed Yumi quickly caught up to Naomi and that was that. The small child of only 5 years old had already committed the murders of three students, and she would not be caught. The rest of the school years were slightly the same. Everyone kept their distance from Yumi but no one picked on her anymore. Despite not being accused of it every student knew she was the one that killed off their three classmates. But that was okay with Yumi she actually began to like being alone, she was able to study and train and her skills in both mind and body developed far past any of her fellow classmates. Three years had passed and Yumi had made it to eight years of age, and then graduation from the Academy receiving the Embergakure Cloud headband, or rather scarf for Yumi as she wares it around her waist. Yumi graduated top of her class and now she was to be placed on her first three man team. Most students were worried about having Yumi placed on their team and other were fairly uninterested in it and didn't care who they got. And so the final class was over and the now paired teams went off to meet with their instructors. Yumi was teamed with two boys, Niiro Sazaki a red headed boy with a fiery personality and a loud mouth and Gurei Sazaki a gray haired boy with a boring and mellow personality. And the last member of her team, her new sensei Shiro a real laid back man with a knack for Katon/Fire Ninjutsu. Together they all worked great as a team and performed mission after mission with utmost succession. 2 years had gone by and now it was time to take the chuunin exams. Yumi Sake all this time had managed to keep her dark sadistic side at bay, as to not lose control and get caught so soon. No she was waiting till she got stronger and for the right moment to really let her power shine. During her time inside the Village and outside the Village she used her memory to note every inch of it. Not only was that out of the three she the most developed in different forms of jutsu. Especially Universal Ninjutsu or Medical Ninjutsu, Yumi possessed great chakra control and an unbelievable mind of intelligence allowing her to perform Bio-Chakra as well. So she had become a viable part of the team, but she was never one to need protecting, her mind wasn't the only thing that was her greatest strength physically her strength was feared for someone of her age and size. But now was time to take the chuunin exams and so she did. The testing was a breeze, she didn't even need to cheat to answer some simple questions and then the second half, gather two scrolls in order to access the next area. Life or death, to easy. Her madness was slowly becoming more apparent as the Exams went on, her teammates believed it could have been juts stress but it was nothing of the sort. She was enjoying herself, killing off the other students, and being allowed to do so without consequence. But they had gathered the two scrolls needed and moved on, sadly. Moving on to the third half of the Exams Yumi was forced to wait until the seventh battle, her battle against a female ninja from Sunagakure. That ninja's name was Heta and this would the worst day of her life. The battle started out normal, the two took off and started physical combat first every so often one would release a ninjutsu. The battle was a good 17 minutes long and Heta was at her end, but Yumi was only just beginning. Even when her foe was unable to move Yumi kept going and going, striking with a kick harder then the last, until Heta lay at deaths door. Yumi had that same mad look as she did back then, that same sadistic smile, that same glimmer in her eyes that showed so much joy in the actions her body were committing. But this would not last as she was stopped before delivering the final blow on her opponent to end her life. Yumi's sensei, Shiro had interrupted insisting that the battle was over. Yumi was now furious that she had been stopped. Defiant but calm Yumi did stop and left the area. And so ended the third day of Exams, and not many had made it to the fourth, her being one of the lucky ones to make it through. However she did not plan on taking part in the fourth trail. No she could wait and so one by one she cold bloodily murdered each and every participant who passed and failed. Now the village did grow aware of what was happening and all Ninja were sent out to catch and assassinate the youth for her diabolical crimes against the Village. Hours of looking got them no where but Shiro, Yumi's team leader knew better. She would never be caught so easily, she would not allow it. But Shiro being who he was and having better knowledge of Yumi more then anyone, even her own parents knew where to look, it was like he could read her mind because it didn't take him long to find the young Ninja. Confronting the two did battle with each other, she amazingly holding her own. But it was not enough; she was still not strong enough and so was defeated. The two had been doing battle atop one of the many mountains of Embergakure and for her defeat Shiro has used one of his most powerful Katon Jutsu's which not only burned Yumi all over her body leaving burn scars she still carried to this day, but she was pushed off the mountain they fought on sent into the crashing waters below. But this was not her end, no she survived and all Embergakure knew. Later as life went on Yumi was labeled a wanted Shinobi with an incredible bounty on her head. And as time went on her crime rate only rose along with her power and reputation. Yumi was now in her teens and her reputation as a murderer only grew when the news of new advanced abandoned labs filled with corpses holding Yumi's mark began showing up in many of the lands. Innocent lives used as rats in her sick experiments. She had used them as training tools to advance her own skills, as subjects to study and create new toxins and weapons, working on curse. Medical Experiments left and right. No matter what you saw it was awful and inhuman, only something a true monster could pull off. It was this trait of hers and that special reputation of hers that caught the attention of the evil organization, Akatsuki. And so scouts were sent out to recruit her but failed. The first time around Yumi refused to join them, she believed it to be a waste of her time, time she could be using on her research. But they were determined to obtain her and so tried again, the second time around one of the higher up members of the organization came, and he did charm her into joining. And since then Yumi has remained a member of the Akatsuki, glad she joined. Soon after she would be paired up with her new partner Soulu Uchiha. Yumi was able to keep up her destructive reputation and was able to continue her experimentation. However grid wise she was gone, a missing ninja wanted by her Village. ---- Fuutonme Levels of Dojutsu Academy/ Genin level: Users are able to unlock the dojutsu which gives them 50% added chakra. They are naturally great at speed and agility as learning thing are easier because of the bloodline. can learn wind jutsu’s 1 posts faster. Jounin level: all wind techniques are one rank higher. Speed, is one rank higher and learning universal jutsu’s are easier as well. is 2 posts faster. Is able to coat themselves with chakra that is used to enhance speed.. Kage/ Sanin level: all wind techniques are one rank higher. Dojutsu Jutsu Gale of wings: With the needed hand signs performed, wind starts to shape itself toward users back as it forms into butterfly like wings. The users chakra color glitters off from them and grants the ability to fly. The wind is clear to the eyes as the design is stunning. It isn’t used for attacking but it gives great speed, balance, and agility while in the air. Justsu are unlocked while taking flight as well. (gives user one rank-higher in speed) 7 guides(c rank):User positions themselves in a stance as they perform a hand sign. The user glares at their opponent or opponents as they focus. In mid-air seven balls of wind will form and surround the opponent. They will continue to grow as high pressurized wind that is sharp to the touch depending on its rank will make a soothing calm noise. Since this is a lower rank, the positioning of the spheres are at close range of the opponent (meaning it surrounds them in the range of four meters.). As these spheres get larger, they intend to get closer to the target bringing forth a more dramatic collision, harming what ever is in the middle. The seven spheres together would form one sphere that would glow a white aura as it spins rapidly at the size of 15ft. Once the jutsu is over, the ground would be caved in as a crater where the opponent would be. 7 guides(b-rank): User positions themselves in a stance as they perform a hand sign. The user glares at their opponent or opponents as she focuses. In mid-air seven balls of wind will form and surround the opponent greatly. They will continue to grow as high pressurized wind that is sharp to the touch at a b-rank level. It will make a screeching noise. Sincee this is a B rank, the positioning of the spheres are further away then the level of C-rank (meaning it surrounds them in the range of 6 meters.). As these spheres get larger, they get closer to the target bringing forth a more dramatic collision, heavily damaging what ever is caught in the middle. The seven spheres together would form one sphere that would glow a white aura as it spins rapidly at the size of a garage. Once the jutsu is over, the ground would be caved in as a crater where the opponent was. 7 guides(a rank): (Same as the B- rank but its range is 10 meters and its faster, stronger, wider, and louder. The power is much greater.) 7 guides(ss- rank): User positions themselves in a stance as they perform a hand sign. The user glares at their opponent or opponents as she focuses. From seven corners of the battle field with a range of one mile, a roaring pounding noise will erupt. From a distance appearing over tree tops seven spheres of wind will form and surround the surrounding area. They will continue to grow as high pressurized wind that will most definitely destroy what ever is caught within range of it. This would be her final jutsu because it continues to drain her chakra as they grow and stretches to the middle. The noise is terrifying and the destruction is frightening. Since this is the highest rank, the size of the spheres are exponentially incredible. As these spheres get greater in size, the faster they get. bringing forth an exaggerated dramatic collision, causing massive damage to what ever is caught in the middle. Once all seven are collided, a sonic boom sounds off. Matching the power of the white ground breaking impact. It takes 20mins for the explosion to clear and 3hrs for the debre to clear. Once clear it reveals a dome that is silents in pitch black at the bottom. Colorless projectile: Without hand signs, a sphere of wind will generate in front of the users hand. This jutsu is a projectile attack. It would be fired toward the target at great speed with the ball being as big as three basket balls rolled together. Once it hits it will spin into its target (chest,…etc) causing harm until it withers away. Tangle:With a tiger hand sign, invisible chakra wraps around the users arm like a snake. This creates a rope made of chakra. She intends to catch the target by stretching the rope toward the target quietly. Once the chakra is held onto them, invisible wind would slice different parts of their body from out of nowhere (the rope you say can act as a navigator for air assault. Both rope and wind works as one.) Futonome Step: A skillful technique that enhances ones own agility through the combinations of speed and the wind element. After taking a quick step, a gust of wind will follow and the user will propel forward at high speeds. The windy step is an arch-type to the Body Flicker Technique as both involve the bending of chakra through movement ---- Clan: Sake or Yin Located in the west of the Sunagakure, it is known for its large number of members. The clan masters in wind as it is one branch of the tree. The clan doesn’t allow violent for which it is a peaceful group. Not many members join to become shinobi but those that do aren’t known. The clans power was kept a secret until the era of Naruto was over. Now that the new world order is enforced they reveal them selves as the secret weapon. The kage looks at them as a way of fighting for which most of them are women. A clan with mostly beautiful women is one of their signatures. Now a days the clan is more diverse and global, having this clan reach other villages such as the Konohagakure and Ember village. ---- Weapons Eye of tsukuyomi: She carries a clay eye fused with Bio-Chakra in her side pocket for when she battles. When she puts it on this activates when direct eye contact is made with the wearers clay chakra fused eye by an individuals sited in the area. Must meet there eyes to work and it can have 1 of two effects. the first effect is that the eye releases a brilliant flash of light that blinds anyone looking towards it. The second effect is a powerful jolt of pain that is activated when the users chakra network is disrupted by genjutsu, this would break most genjutsu. Amu no Amaterasu: Made of metal so its highly conductive to raiton. constant chakra cost when activated and wearing. Additonally it would cost the same amount of chakra as the jutsu used. Cannot be used on demon fire. This arm was said to be given to the uchiha clan by the god ameretsu himself so that they might be able to touch their god without fear of death. Yumi has this arm now, it contains a sealing jutsu forged into the metal the sealing jutsu allows the arm to absorb any fire jutsu as well as it activates on the arm burning allowing the wearer to deal fire damage with each attack made by the arm. ---- Abilities and Jutsu's Lightning Naruto: On top of his flexible capabilities, she is also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from her body to form the Lightning Release Armour. This electricity complements Yumi's natural physical strength and speed to the point where she claims not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with her movements. This is due to electricity stimulating her nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes. Because of this, he is considered a master of ninjutsu and taijutsu. While using this ability, she is able to dodge multiple chakra blasts and Amaterasu, both of which could be at point-blank range. Her speed in this state is greatly increased, to the point that it was mentioned by the Ember Villages kage that the Yumi's reaction speed are comparable to those of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The electric armour can also work as a powerful defence. By momentarily increasing the electrical surge, she was able to deflect a strike from Shiro's Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana from behind and receive only a minor wound on his chest from a frontal Chidori strike(back in there battle on the mountain of Embergakure). She has also shown the ability to focus lightning chakra into a point sharp enough to neatly cut through human limbs. Kirin: Kirin is a technique that can't be used any time. There must be a lot of lightning to create the Kirin. The user has to tame the lightning and make a strong devastating lightning dragon. That jutsu is the "Kirin". Once the dragon is created the user can just lower his palm that is using the lightning and then the enemy will be destroyed. The enemy can't dodge because lightning reaches you even earlier than a milisecond. Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu: Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu is a strong fire elemntal technique. It allows the user to breathe devastating flames which take shape of a chinese dragon. It is usually more than 1 dragon. These dragons damage the opponent a lot and cause a lot of devastation. Suiton: Mizuranpa: Suiton: Mizu Ranpa is a technique that means: "Water Element: Raging Waves!". It allows the user to breath water out of their mouth. The water will be going straight to the front. This technique is good to attack an opponent when your far. But it doesn't inflict a lot of damage. But for example if an enemy is trying to get close to you while you're trying to get away from that place, you can use Suiton: Mizu Rampa to make the enemy wet andmake him fall. That way you'll have enough time to escape from the battlefeild. Yumi's Katon: Sainshenshou: Katon: Taisenshou was a technique usable by Yumi. It allows the person to breathe out ash. Once the ash is out the user can attach his teeth together and the ash will burn. The size of the fire depends on how much ash there was. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu means "Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu". Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu is a jutsu that allows the user to make multiple shadow clones of themself.